Do you remember
by B-witched83uk
Summary: Before the night of Galadwen's wedding, she remembers the time she spent with Legolas when she was a child


Title: Do you remember

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83ukaol.com)

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Enough cuteness to make you feel nauseous.

Summary: Galadwen reminisces about Legolas the night before they are wed.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings _the whole of Middle-earth belong to Tolkien.

Beta: The Last Evenstar, a great friend and a great editor.

Archive: fanfiction.net. Any others please ask.

Feedback: I would absolutely love some because yes I am a praise junky.

Additional info: In the flashback Eldarion is 10 and Galadwen is 7. The flashback is Galadwen thinking about Legolas the night before they are wed. In another fic of mine called _Luthien's Flute_,they talk about the game they used to play, where Legolas would save her from dragons.

Do You Remember

Flashback

Eldarion came at Galadwen, growling like some foul beast. He stalked her every move and cornered her. His hands were raised in front of him, simulating claws, and his usually placid and handsome face was sneered.

Galadwen backed up against the wall and cried out. "Save me, my Knight, save me!"

Just as Eldarion was about to tear shreds from his sister, Legolas burst through the door. "Fear not, Lady Galadwen, no harm shall come to you whilst I am here." He drew his wooden sword and stood in front of the young Princess.

Eldarion also drew his own play sword and snarled like a wild animal.

"Be careful, Prince Legolas!" Galadwen hid behind her brave rescuer as he and her brother began to duel.

Legolas eyed his opponent and brought his sword swooping down to make contact with Eldarion's. The wood clanged as they continued to fight.

"I will not allow you to harm this Lady, for she is the Princess of Gondor and I, as her Knight, am sworn to protect her."

Galadwen, braking character for a moment, blushed profusely and smiled at the handsome Elf's words. As the duel progressed, Legolas found himself on the floor, with the tip of Eldarion's sword at his heart. The dark-haired boy climbed, not so delicately, onto Legolas, accidentally kneeing the Prince of Mirkwood in the stomach.

"Alas, my Princess, I fear I am done for." He laughed, while trying to shift Eldarion's weight.

Galadwen ran to his side and pushed her brother off of him. "Get off, you are hurting him!" She scowled.

"Galadwen, you're not supposed to do that." Eldarion stood up and threw his sword to the floor. "If you are not going to play properly then I am not going to play at all."

Eldarion left the playroom in a huff, quite out of character for the future King of Gondor. Galadwen sat on the floor next to where Legolas still lay. She was slightly embarrassed and annoyed that he was laughing at her.

"Well it would appear that, for a change, you saved me." He sat up and placed his sword gently on the floor. Noting that their game had ended, with their foul beast giving up and leaving, Legolas wondered what Galadwen wanted to play now. "Well, now what shall we do?"

Galadwen smiled and walked towards her dressing-up trunk. She threw him a silver tunic, sent to her from the lands of Lothlórien. She took out a crown and placed it on her head. "Once the Knight saves the Princess...or the other way round, they get married."

Legolas smiled warmly and came to stand before her. He crouched down, so that he was the same height as her, and took her little hand in his.

"Long years of my life have passed, fair one. Never has any maid been able to tempt me in to marriage before." He leant closer and kissed her blushing cheek. "You must be very special indeed."

Galadwen giggled and dragged him to his feet. "Come on. Eldarion would usually marry us, but I think he is still sulking." She looked around and saw a small wooden carving of an Elf maiden. "This will have to do." She placed the carving by the window and told Legolas to stand there and wait for her to walk down the aisle.

She began walking slowly towards him, smiling from ear to ear. She suddenly stopped and looked worried. "If I marry you, will we be able to stay in Minas Tirith? Or will we have to live in Ithilien?"

Legolas laughed before trying to look deadly serious. "Whatever my bride wishes."

She smiled and continued her walk to her soon-to-be husband.

End flashback

Galadwen smiled as she lay in her bed in the dark of night. In just a few hours, she would be marrying the man she had loved her whole life. She snuggled up to her pillow, pretending it was him, and breathed deeply. Nothing in her life had made sense until this night. Choices she had made, things she had seen.

But now he was going to be hers, what else could possibly matter? She had to see him, she couldn't go another second without feeling his arms around her.

Legolas opened his door to see a very flushed Galadwen standing there.

"Galadwen! What are you doing?" He started shooing her inside his room. "If you father finds you here, what do you think he would-"

Galadwen wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her mouth hard on to his, causing him to moan aloud. Instinctively his arms tightened around her and he crushed her body against his own.

After a few minutes Legolas pulled away from her, smiling in to her deep grey eyes.

"You should go. We have waited this long, you can not wait one more night?"

Galadwen laughed and shook her head. "I have wanted to be with you for so long. I feel like a child the day before a party."

He ran his hand down her cheek and kissed her nose. "Tomorrow night we will both have everything we have ever wanted."

Galadwen smiled wider and walked out of the door. "Good night, my brave Knight." She giggled, wondering if he would remember

"Good night, fair one."

The End


End file.
